vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Unibear
Summary A Unibear is a mythical creature on Paradise island that some believe exists, while others believe it’s a hoax. They are magical and pure bears who love to roam the island and play. They have the magical ability to jump across the island should they need to travel a long distance or to get away from trouble. Where they come from and why they are here isn’t known, but they show to be pure creatures who simply want to enjoy their life. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Unibear Origin: Naughty Bear Gender: Varied Age: Varies Classification: Unibear, Species Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can pick up whatever is around them and utilize them as weapons), Energy Projection with laser guns, Martial Arts (Can fight with Vampire bears, who can fight against Naughty Bear), Electricity Manipulation with Stun Rod, Poison Manipulation with Potent Herbocide, Teleportation (Is capable of teleporting around the entire island), Stealth Mastery (Has comparable stealth to Naughty Bear, has only been spotted by other bears on very few occasions when their guard was down), Enhanced Senses (Has notably higher senses than most other bears), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Able to take hits from the Potent Herbicide), Electricity Manipulation (Can take hits from the Stun rod unaffected), Fire Manipulation (Can take hits from burning gloves), Ice Manipulation (Can take hits from the ice gloves) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Naughty Bear, Unibears have been referred to as Super-Bears, putting then likely above any normal bear, Has fought with a Vampire Bear) Speed: At least Supersonic, possibly higher (Is faster than most any other Bear, Comparable to Naughty Bear) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Should be superior to other bears) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Can take hits from other Bears, Can take hits from Naughty Bear, Comparable to their attack potency) Stamina: High (Can run and teleport around the island without ever showing signs of fatigue, Can run long distances even when inches away from death, Can still move even after being beaten, having their leg caught in a beat trap, or being shot) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with guns Standard Equipment: A Stick, their horn *'Optional Equipment:' Several blades, Daggers, Giant needles, Potent Herbicide, Swords, Axes, Pitchforks, Brass Knuckles, Machetes, Quantum Gloves, Crowbars, Spears, Bladed Gloves, Sawblades, Pickaxes, Sledgehammers, Stun Rod, Giant Bones, Laser guns, Pistols Intelligence: Above average (While they don’t display many intelligence feats, they are capable of fighting back vampire bears within naughty's physical level. They have shown they can pick up and use weapons around them to defend themselves and have great skill in staying out of sight or getting away from dangerous situations) Weaknesses: What weapons they might use purely depends what’s around them, as they don’t carry weapons, A Unibear is very easily frightened Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Naughty Bear Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bears Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users